Proudcer's Report
by WallofIllusion
Summary: PRE-GAME. Rated for mentions of suicide. Shibuya's new Producer reports on how Shibuya's new Composer came into power. Lots of headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Producer's Report  
**Author**: WallofIllusion  
**Fandom**: _The World Ends With You_  
**Characters**: Hanekoma, Joshua, Kitaniji  
**Misc. Notes**: Mentions of suicide. We're gonna play it safe and say this spoils everything. Obviously, this is meant to mimic the style of the Secret Reports, so kindly pretend that all bolded text is actually red. Originally this was going to be an epilogue for a longer idea I had, but it was way too plotty for me to actually write so this is all that will ever exist.

* * *

Before I settle into my duties as **Producer**, I would like to first chronicle the events leading up to my obtaining that position, and to the instatement of Shibuya's **new Composer**. There is little point in concealing the fact that I **deliberately manipulated these events**. As such, I wish to explain my **motives** for doing so, that they may not be mistaken.

I have high hopes for the new Composer. After all, he managed to defeat the previous Composer—that is, **me**—while still a human, proving his **strength**; however, he also spared me from erasure, proving a potential for **compassion**. When I first met Yoshiya Kiryu last December, of course, I had no way to be certain of either of these qualities. At the time, my interest fell on him simply because of his **super-planar sight**.

He has been capable of **perceiving the UG from the RG** for some time now. He is uncertain of when or how he gained this ability, though he claims to have had it for at least several years. I believe it may be the result of a **glitch** that was by accident permanently integrated into his **Soul code**.

Of course, it is not uncommon for humans from the RG to have **momentary glimpses of the UG** due to minor, harmless glitches in existence. Normally, humans blame these sights on their own imagination and quickly forget about them. If such a glitch occurs at a point of **major transformation** in the human's life, however, the glitch can become permanently coded into the human's Soul, resulting in prolonged supernatural sight. Contrary to what one might expect, such an experience is rarely beneficial to those humans. Even once they have dispelled concerns about their own sanity, they must still deal with being able to see the unseen. This frequently results in a sense of **isolation** from their peers.

Kiryu, when I first caught him watching a Game from the RG last December, was in danger of falling **prey** to this attitude. Though still living with his father, he was somewhat estranged from both his parents, and he had no close friends at the time. I judged that it would be beneficial to him if he had someone with whom he could talk about the UG, so I engaged him in conversation and invited him to visit the café I maintain. He was very interested in the UG, and talking about it enabled him to open up somewhat, not only to me but also in other aspects of his life.

Originally, his interest in the Game was not in the details but in the whys and hows of **participation**. I was fittingly vague in answering his questions. However, it did not surprise me when he took to **spying on Players and even Reapers** to obtain those answers for himself. I did not seriously reprimand him for this.

You see, **I suspected even then that his interest in the Game would lead to his eventual suicide in order to participate**, and I admit to **consciously provoking** such an action.

Though appalling from a human perspective (and indeed, the Composer himself seems to be slightly perturbed by the idea), in the grand scheme of things this is little more than guiding him through a step towards advancement. Considering his inability to relate to others on the RG plane, this is clearly a serious **improvement** over his former state.

It was only natural, once he began eavesdropping on the Reapers, that he would hear the term **Composer**. He learned enough to deduce that the Composer was some sort of leader before he approached me for details. I, of course, was not overly forthcoming with information. However, I told him enough to pique his curiosity. You see, by that time **I had decided that he would be my successor**. My reasons for this were several:

1: My Conductor, Mamoru Kuroda, had shown signs of desiring to **overthrow** me. I suspected that Kuroda would be more likely to erase me entirely than someone I had befriended would.

2: Kiryu's interest stemmed not from a malicious desire for power, but from simple **boredom and curiosity**.

3: Though Kiryu's ability to connect to others in the RG was not strong, his intelligence and understanding of the world indicated that this was primarily a problem with his **environment**, not Kiryu himself. I trusted his potential to become a **fair and beneficial Composer for Shibuya **once he entered the UG.

Under my watchful eye, Kiryu's interest in the UG grew.


	2. Chapter 2

In late March, Kiryu's visits to my café **ceased abruptly**. It was at this point that he made up his mind to **kill himself**, **enter the Game**, and **oppose the Composer**. Uncertain of my affiliation and the extent of my extrasensory perception, he became wary that I would discover and reveal his plan. Of course, he had nothing to worry about in that respect.

On Saturday, April 19th, he jumped off the roof of 104, causing his **death on impact**. I immediately transferred his Soul to the UG and entered him in the Game. However, it was at this point that his personal plan became slightly **derailed**. He had intended to search out the Composer at once, but I wanted him to experience a Game for himself. To that end, I took as his entry free **his memories concerning the Game**: not only what he had learned from me, but also anything he had overheard from spying on Reapers and the basic **rules** that are explained to all Players before entry fees are claimed.

This last aspect was simply an added challenge, which he rose to splendidly.

His progress during the Game was fascinating to watch. Robbed of the knowledge of his intention to stay in the UG, he strove to win back his own life. Another proof of his growth is the close **friendship** he formed with another Player, one **Megumi Kitaniji**. The two **teamed up** when they noticed their excellent teamwork. Kiryu was devastated when Kitaniji was erased on Day 7, enough that one of his first actions as Composer was to revive Kitaniji and instate him as **Conductor**. But more on that later.

At the end of the week, two players remained: Yoshiya Kiryu and Jiro Suzuki. Reincarnation was granted **only to Suzuki**. Though Kiryu was initially indignant, it quickly became a moot point once his memories were returned, at which time he immediately **attacked the Conductor**, Kuroda.

As aware of Kiryu's intentions as I was, Kuroda considered Kiryu to be both a **rival** and a **test**. He believed that if he could not defeat Kiryu by himself, he had little to no chance against me. As such, he refused the **assistance** of other Reapers in fighting Kiryu. That ambition was his downfall.

Before being erased, however, Kuroda revealed the location of the **Room of Reckoning**, and Kiryu set off to find me.

He was alarmed to discover that I was the Composer, and it affected his battle with me. On one hand, he realized that he had been manipulated and deceived, and his ire at this fact lent him a slight desire for **revenge**.

On the other hand, however, his trust in me had only been shaken, not eradicated. The idea of erasing me was **abhorrent** to him. This is why, when I lost the strength to stay in my Noise form and returned to my human appearance, he hesitated to strike a **finishing blow**. However, let me make one thing clear:

**I did not throw that fight.**

**I would not leave Shibuya in the hands of someone unfit to control it.** Though I do harbor affection for the boy, if he had proven unable to defeat me, I would have **erased him** as I would anyone after my position.

However, I never considered that to be a likely possibility. His **determination to prove himself** gave him strength. In fact, I am certain that given enough time, he would have found it in himself to erase me.

Fortunately for me, that turned out to be irrelevant, because before that could happen, an Angel appeared to acknowledge my **defeat** and oversee the transfer of power from me to the **new Composer**.


	3. Chapter 3

Currently, the Composer is hard at work **reforming Shibuya's UG**, and in the process, discovering his own powers and limitations. To his great dismay, he stumbled upon one such **limitation** very quickly after reviving Megumi Kitaniji as Conductor.

Because Kitaniji lost the Game, his memories of that week are **extremely hazy**. He does not recognize the Composer as his friend, especially since the Composer's appearance has **changed** somewhat due to his ascension.

The Composer was considerably frustrated that he could do nothing about this, and had to be rather **forcibly reminded** that his right to power was not absolute. **Humbled** by said reminder, he contented himself with creating the **new rules** that the UG will follow under his reign.

He has completely transformed the format of the Game, from its former set-up to a series of tasks, or "**missions**," that the Players must complete. This places an **unprecedented amount of emphasis on the Players' side of the Game**. Furthermore, he has chosen to limit Player-Reaper interaction by creating the position of **Game Master**, a Reaper officer to preside over each Game, and forbidding other Reapers from directly attacking Players. Perhaps this is a reaction to Kitaniji's erasure by a lower-class Reaper. In any case, it is unclear what sort of effect this will have on the process of Reaper **evolution**.

He has also chosen to enact what he calls the "**Partner system**." Under his rules, it will be **impossible for Players to fight Noise** until they have formed a **pact** with another Player. It will be interesting to observe the effects of this rule. While it requires **Player-to-Player interaction** in a way that the previous rules did not, it is impossible to mandate genuine **trust**. Only time will tell whether this will be a benefit or a hindrance to future Players.

There is one final change that I feel is worth mentioning: he has informed me that he intends to outlaw **those who commit suicide** from playing his Game. Nominally, this causes those who do not treasure life to be excluded. However, I suspect that the actual purpose of this rule is to **protect himself** from being overthrown in the same way that he overthrew me.

Of course, even such highly-personal rules are well within the Composer's **rights** to create. His Game promises to be productive and highly fascinating.

I look forward to Shibuya's growth under his rule.


End file.
